fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Emerald Dragon Slayer Magic
Emerald Dragon Slayer Magic (翠玉の滅竜魔法, Suigyoku no Metsuryuu Mahou) is a Caster Type magic, Lost Magic and a type of Dragon Slayer magic used by Caballus. This Dragon Slayer Magic revolves around using element of emeralds. Description Emerald Dragon Slayer Magic is a form of Dragon Slayer magic that allows the user to incorporate the element of emeralds, gaining exclusive characteristics that are commonly associated with Emerald Dragons. The user is capable of producing emeralds form their own body and manipulate it to attack their opponents. These emeralds are incredibly sharp as they can easily cut through steel and other material., thus showing they are stronger than normal emeralds. In addition, the user can shape any part of their body into something made of emerald, to be used in either offense or defense. This magic generally revloves around defensive spells, although it still possess a great amount of offensive spells. Being a form of Dragon Slayer Magic, this also allows the user of this magic to consume external sources of emerald to replenish their strength and restore their body to a healthy state. Although, in a similar manner to other Dragon Slayers being unable to ingest their own elements, the user is unable to ingest emeralds that they themselves create. Spells Basic Spells *'Emerald Dragon's Roar' (翠玉竜の咆哮, Suigyokuryū no Hōkō): The Emerald Dragon Slayer's exclusive Dragon's Roar, incorporating the element of emerald. The user inhales a fairly large amount of air and then proceeds to releases a very powerful tornado from their mouth, which possesses incredible blunt force, at the opponent. In the process, sharp emerald shards are dispersed, which are capable of shredding the opponent's body. *''' Emerald Dragon's Scales (翠玉竜の鱗, Suigyokuryū no Uroko): The user covers part of their body (or the entirety of it) with scales made purely of emeralds, dramatically increase both their offense and their defense. These scales are incredibly durable as they can take multiple hits without shattering or producing a single fracture. They provide protection from fire, lightning and various other elements. They are also powerful enough to shatter solid boulders and fracture bones. It can even shatter swords and other types of weapons. However, a downside to this is that this spell lowers the user's speed to a least 1/4th thier orginal speed, thus making this ideal only for a last-resort for situations that call for defense. *'''Emerald Dragon's Claws (翠玉竜の螯, Suigyokuryū no Hasami): With this spell, The user is able to form Emerald over their hands in order to resemble that of an Emerald Dragon's. The strength of these claws are able to contend with and even break the blades of some swords. These claws are also sharp as they can cause deep gashes to appear along their opponent's body with a single swipe. *'Emerald Dragon's Shattering Wings' (翠玉竜の破砕羽, Suigyokuryū no Hasaiwa): Much like other Dragon Slayers, the user is able to reproduce a wing attack. By outstretching their arm, they are capable of coating it in emeralds, in the form of a small wing that they can smash into her opponents. With this spell The user is able to send a furry of emerald shards that can pierce multiple individuals at the same time. *'Emerald Dragon's Crystal Cavern' (翠玉竜の晶洞, Suigyokuryū no Akirahora): *'Emerald Dragon's Stalagmites' (翠玉竜の石筍, Suigyokuryū no Sekijun): Advance Spells '''Dragon Slayer's Secret Art' (滅竜奥義, Metsu Ryū Ōgi): The strongest techniques of a Dragon Slayer. *'Hidden Cavern: Jeweled Sea Serpent' (未見穴•宝石海蛇, Mikenana: Hōseki Umihebi): Trivia *The Property was transferred to Arukana with approval from Perchan. **This magic previously belonged to TyphlosionMaster1. So give him some credit due making this in the first place. ***His character, Typh was the first to ever use this magic. *Ironically the emeralds that the user of this magic produces are of such good quality that no store is able to purchase them, thus making them pratically worthless.